Renet (serial 2012)
Renet - młoda asystentka Pana Czasu w trakcie szkolenia. Wygląd Renet nosi strój bardzo podobny do swojego wcielenia z 2003 roku. Strój utrzymany w niebieskiej kolorystyce, obcisły z naszytymi małymi zegarami. Jasne naramienniki z prawdopodobnie tego samego metalu co hełm oraz karwasze. Przy lewej nodze znajduje się pasek ze sztyletem. Pod hełmem nosi również kaptur z krótką peleryną. Charakter Jest trochę niezdarna, jednak nie tak bardzo jak w poprzednich wersjach. Potrafi walczyć za pomocą swoich kastetów oraz strzałek. Łatwo się ekscytuje. Wydaje się posiadać trochę szerszą wiedzę na temat panowania czasu, niżeli jej odpowiedniczka z 2003 serii. Jej zachowanie przypomina trochę typowe zachowanie szablonowej nastolatki - głośna, podekscytowana, czasem nieporadna, ale stara się działać kiedy trzeba i przy mowie korzysta ze slangu. Historia Sezon 3 *''Turtles in Time'' Pewnego dnia Savanti Romero chciał ukraść Berło Czasu, więc Renet zabrała je przed nim i przybyła do jedynego czasu, w którym Romero mógł zostać pokonany, do wczesnego 21 wieku - czasu żółwi. Kiedy wyszła z portalu na niebie została złapana przez Michelangelo, który zakochał się w niej od pierwszego wejrzenia. Kiedy razem z braćmi trafiła do Anglii roku 980, zostają zaatakowani przez rycerzy, którym dopiero po pokonaniu w miarę wyjaśnia, iż żółwie nie stanowią zagrożenia. Po pojawieniu się, Romero zabiera Berło Czasu i więzi naszych bohaterów w pętli czasowej, którą Renet niszczy za pomocą kastetów energii. Donatello przytula ją. Razem z braćmi wyrusza w drogę za złym panem czasu i docierają do starego cmentarzyska na którym Savanti pobudza do życia szkielety, a one atakują naszych bohaterów. Podczas walki Renet zostaje zaatakowana z zaskoczenia, jednak Michelangelo trafia szkielet strzałą tym samym ratując dziewczynę. Jej kastety tracą moc i zostaje jej jedna strzałka, którą chce zachować do zniszczenia berła. Ostatecznie wszyscy konno wycofują się i dostają do wieży wroga. Na miejscu starają się zaatakować Romero, lecz nic z tego nie wychodzi i zostają uwięzieni w bańkach za pomocą mocy berła. Renet wykorzystuje swoją ostatnią strzałkę, aby zamiast zniszczyć berło, uwolnić siebie i Michelangelo. Mikey szybko związuje wroga swoim Nunchaku, a Renet biegnie, by złapać upuszczone berło. Nagle wszystko zaczyna się trząść i koła zębate w wierzy rozpoczynają pracę. Każdy z nich spada razem z berłem. Co i rusz Renet z żółwiami starają się pokonać Romero i odzyskać berło. Po odesłaniu przez Donatello wroga w czasie, Mikey chciałby kiedyś w przyszłości spędzić gdzieś trochę czasu z dziewczyną, na co ona zgadza się (może pewnego dnia) i daje żółwiowi buziaka. Za swoje wybryki Lord S chce ją uziemić. Kiedy wszyscy wybierają się z powrotem do domu, coś idzie nie tak i żółwie zostają oddzielone od Renet, która nie może im pomóc mimo starań. *''Tale of the Yokai'' Wraca po poszukiwaniach żółwi po sześciu miesiącach. Następnie wyjaśnia, że Berło Czasu wysyła ich do Japonii, aby zapewnić przeżycie Splintera. Potem sprowadza ich z powrotem do właściwego dla nich czasu w Nowym Jorku i żegna się z nimi, gdy przechodzi przez portal. Sezon 4 *''Podróż do umysłu Mikey'go'' Renet pojawia się w olbrzymiej wersji w wyobraźni Mikey'ego. Sezon 5 *''Klątwa Savanti Romero'' Ponownie przybywa do świata żółwi, aby powstrzymać Savantiego przed zniszczeniem miasta. Przybywa jednak za późno, lecz wystarczająco na czas, aby uratować żółwie przed wrogiem. W tym celu przenosi bohaterów do Starożytnego Egiptu. * Krypta Drakuli * Eksperyment Frankensteina * Potwory wśród nas *''Zderzenie Światów Cz. 1'' Kontaktuje się Mikey'mu, poprzez Czasowy holo-projektor. Ciekawostki *Podoba się Mikey'emu. *Ta wersja Renet najbardziej przypomina tą z komiksów Mirage. *Renet pochodzi z przyszłości, a nie z innego wymiaru. *Od odc. Klątwa Savanti Romero sposób jej wymawiania, co poniektórych słów jest niedokładny. en:Renet_(2012_TV_series) de:Renet#2012_Animationsserie Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Sprzymierzeńcy Kategoria:Żeńskie postacie Kategoria:Postacie (serial 2012)